Memories Can Be Bad
by kakalover
Summary: Sakura's friend Ino is having a wedding. What is Sakura's feelings on Sasuke, and someone else? Sakura gets a phone call and her father is dead, and her family may be still out there. SasuxSakuxKaka
1. Dresses

A/N- Tell me if this fic sukcs, or if it is good. **PLEASE REVIEW!...**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**Title: Memories Can Be Bad**

**Chapter one: Dresses**

Sakura woke up, streach, and then yawn. She lazily rolled over to see it was 8:30. _'Wow.'_ she thought, _'I slept in more than usual.'_ She didn't worry though. Training wasn't today. It was saturday. Naruto was either sleeping, training, or on a mission. She wasn't sure if he was back from his mission, or not. She loses track of time once in a while. Besides she will know by today. All she haves to do is go to the Ramen stand if he's here, or not.

Of course Kakashi is either in a tree reading a book, or advoiding Gai, and his green spandex student which is Rock Lee. _'Lee...' _, she thought.This is the 15th time this month he broken some bones. Tsunade is to busy healng people in the hospital, and with paper work to heal him. Maybe Sakura herself will heal Lee, and the hokage won't mind that much.

Then there's Sasuke he's a missing nin. In her spare time Sakura scretly gathers information on him. Without anyone noticing, but herself. He had killed Orochimaru, and went to find his brother itachi. It's rumor that Sasuke, and Itachi went somewhere to finish it off where there was no interuptions. There was no information on who live, or died. Maybe both lived, or both died. Even though Sakura did want to drop all her feeligs for him, but just the littlest part of her couldn't. Only if Ino didn't interrupt her thoughts she tried to decide on what to do. She would have already decided.

Then she remember. Ino's weding was coming up. Ino was marring Shikamaru. Sakura was going to be the soon to be Ino Nara's bride's maid. Sakura was very happy for Ino. Its was just that she wasn't use to wearing dresses. Don't get her wrong she loves dresses, but isn use to wearing a silky material, and has thin little straps that are barley holding it up. There was just white lace underwear under the material. She mentally image that she was watching Ino, and Shiamaru were kiss. then people clapping, laughing, and pointing not at the kiss, but at Sakura. look down in embrassment, and saw her dress was around her feet. She was standing there in just her underwear, highheels, and the bun in her hair with her bangs slightly passing her ears. She just stood there looking like an idiot, and blushing. Then just running out onto the streets completely forgeting her dress by the newly married couple. How would Tsunade-sama react to that? What would Naruto do. Scream her name, and run after her with her dress in his hands? That would rasie so many questions. Ino would happily tell them that Sakura took off her dress, and tried to get some attention.

"Well..., I should get use to them, and be ready for what happens.", she decided. Sakura search though her closet looking for some kind of dress. Sakura shouted, "Ah-Ha!" As she pulled out a white dress with ruffles at the bottom, and where the dress makes a medium v-shape, and all the way to the back. It had ruffles. Right before heading out she tighten the spatgetti straps on her dress. Praying it won't fall down. While putting on her usual dark blue shoes. She stop, and said aloud, "God, I have dark blue shoes on, and a pure white dress on. Do I have no fashion sense, or something?" Sakura turn around adding a dark blue necklace on. The chain was a dark blue ribbon, and attach was a pearl. She added pearl earrings. She looked in the mirror, and decided putting up her hair was a bit to much. All she was going to do the next to weeks was relax, go on a mission, and then go to her friends wedding. Today was just to relax.

Sakura mentally hit herself in the head, and laugh. "God." ,she said "Whats the chance that my dress will fall down at the wedding? I mean come on. I'll just have Ino adjust my straps for me." Sakura was aboput to get undress, but heard a knock at the door. It was of course Naruto pounding at the door yelling at her to answer the door like every day asking about advice on girls. She found out a few days ago it wasn't about her. To her surpise it was Hinata. Not wanting Naruto to delay her from her relaxing moment she went out the other door that no one uses, but herself. She ran quickly, and looked behind to find out Naruto wasn't behind her. Naruto didn't know Sakura was even there. Sakura ran until she was on the out-skirts of the village. '_It's just behind that mountain there.'_, she thought. She reach it. It was a beaiful field. It was full of Jazmin, Daffidils, Dandilions, and Purple Cover. It was one of the prettiset spots in Konoha. She was one of the few people who knew about it. Beyond the field there was a few trees, and then a river bed besides them. She laid down watching the clouds go by. Sakura could stay there forever. She lost track of time, and fell asleep. As the gentle breeze played with her hair. Sakura dream of Sasuke leaving saying, '_Thank-you Sakura-chan for everthing.' Then push her perssure point, and laid her on a bench, and left. more came to her mind. Flash backs of Sasuke in the Forest of Death, and his curse mark taking over. Then Sasuke covered in needles from fighting Haku.'_ Sakura went through so many emotions then, and now still.

Sakura was a little awake, but not completely. She couldn't summon the strength to open her eyes. She felt coldness wash over her as a shadow lean over her. Sakura shivered in the cold. She felt warm arms lift her up. She got colder as they walked in her thin white cotton dress. She turn over closer to the warmth. Her body was slowly taking in the heat. Sakura wasn't thinking then. Her mind was almost blank. Her mind had one thing on it. It was to get closer to the heat. Then they stopped. Sakura heard a door open. She knew she was in a house. She felt being put on a bed. Then her necklace, earrings, and shoes being taken off of her. Noting else was touch, or removed. Then the covers went over her. She thought, '_Whatever you'll going to do get it over with, and fast._' Sakura wasn't thinking clearly nor did she care. There was just to many memories hauting her mind. Memories she wants gone, but they won't go away she knows that to well. She soon found a comforable spot, and quickly fell asleep. Whispering, "I want Sasuke." without even relizing it.

(** A/N**-Please tell me about any mistakes, review, and wait for more chapters.

Sorry this chapter is a little short. When I find more time you'll see alot more fics, and chapters.)


	2. A Stranger

A/N- Tell me if this fic sukcs, or if it is good. **PLEASE REVIEW!...**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**Title: Memories Can Be Bad**

**Chapter two: A stranger**

When Sakura woke up her eyes were burry. She look around, and relize it wasn't her bed. She had only a dress on. No one was besides her. She put her hand on her butt. Then sigh in relief her underwear was there. It appeared she had slept by herself. She heard running water, and glass being put away.

Sakura started felling dumb. She goes out into a field with just a dress on, and goes to sleep. Without telling anyone where she was going. Doesn't struggle when she was lifted up, and before going to sleep again she did't care what this person did to her. She even got closer to the person on the trip here. She hopes it was a girl that was walking by, and took pitted on her. Sakura felt like a slut, and now felt sorry for herself.

So Sakura got up, and edge out of the room. She heard a famlier voice, "Hello Sakura, had a good rest I see." sakura jump up in surpise. She turn around, "Oh, hi Kakashi-sensai um... how did I get here?" She added with a blush. Kakashi replied, "Well, I could'nt just leave my ex-student laying out in the open waiting to catch a cold, or perhaps someing else, cloud I?" Sakura blushed again. Kakashi went on, "Oh, and Sakura don't call me sensai. Your not my student anymore." Sakura got even redder. She thought, _' How embrassing letting Kakashi find ne like that, removed my things, and have this coverstation with him.'_

Then something click in Sakura's mind, "Kakashi where are my earrings, necklace, and shoes?" Kakashi scratch his head, Your shoes are by the door, and your jewerly is in the bathroom. So it would'nt get misplace." Sakura said, "Thanks, but I really should get going."

Kakashi's silver eyebrow raised, "Where would this place be since your all dress up?" Sakura got redder still. Considering that the wholeidea about the dresses was silly. Sakura told him everything except her imagnation about Ino's wedding day. Then Sakura's stomach growel. Kakashi started to hand her a bowel, a spoon, a varity of cereal, and some milk.

Sakura said, "I'm fine Kakashi, I could really eat at home." Kakashi replied, "Sakura you didn't eat dinner last nightyour stomach growel on the way here." Sakura was about to protest, but hunger got the best of her. While she ate Kakashi stare at her. Sakura sallow, "What?" Kakashi lean back in his chair, "What were you doing laying in that field last night?"

Sakura look up at him, "Oh, by the way I could ask you the same thing." They sat there staring at each other then Kakashi sigh, and took out his favorite reading material. He sadly look at his book, "This is the last, and third volume of Come, Come Paradise, and I didn't want to waste it so quickly. So I went there to find something to do." Sakura eyed him, "Kakashi what were you looking for out there?" Kakashi responed, "Well Sakura, you question me twice without answering my first question."

Sakura looked annoyed, "Well Kakashi I just needed to get away you know what I mean." Kakashi replied, " We have a mission tomorrow, and you should be more careful." sakura looked as if she would jump up, but stay were she was, "Kakashi I thought I had a mission with you, and Naruto in a few days, not tomorrow." Kakashi was staring again, "I guess Tsunade cloundn't get a hold of you, and thought you would find out sooner, or later."

Sakura looked at him sternly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Saura perked up, "Whats the mission Kakashi?" Kakashi was genlty rubbing his book as if he was dusting it, "We are oing to be camping outside in the forest, and looking for anything, or someone, and will be notifty when we are done." Sakuera asked "When you said someone who was this person?" Kakashi relied, "We are looking for some missing people, and objects of theirs to tell us if they are alive, or dead. If we fine a dead body we can take it back, of course in something. Don't worry they are all probably alive, but don't get your hopes up." Sakura smile, and ran out the door. "See ya Kakashi!"

She thought, 'finally something exciting happens in my life!' When she got home Naruto was sitting on her bed. "Whats the matter Naruto?" Sakura has been alot nicer to him since Sasuke left, and Naruto promise a huge promise to her. Naruto smile, "What a friend can't say hello, or ask questions?" Sakura said, "Questions?" Naruto got all edgy, "Yeah, some questions about Hinata, and some other things." Saura replied "Go on." Naruto hesitly said, "Well... um... she has been acting kinda werid around me lately, and I was wondering if its a girl thing, or something?" Sakura thought for a monment, "Naruto, you have to find out on your own. Maybe invite her to your ramen stand, and talk to her." Naruto whinned, "But what am I going to say to her?" Sakura replied, Talk to her as if you were friends since the adcademy, and she was me." Naruto brighten, and zoom out the door, "Thanks alot Sakura-chan your the best!"

Sakura packed for the mission, and put it by her bedroom door. Sakura started getting into the shower. She turn on the radio by the sink, and turn on the shower. Sakura started singing.

Meanwhile...

Naruto found Hinata by his house as if she was deciding rather, or not to knock on it. Naruto ran towards her, "Hey Hinata are you looking for me? Naruto ask. Hinata jump, "Eek, oh um N-Naruto." Her face got bright red. Naruto scratch his head, "Um... , yeah I was wondering if you would like to go to the ramen stand with me around six?" Hinata was playing with her fingers, "Um..., I g-guess so N-Naruto-kun." Naruto turn to his house, and started walking, "See ya then."

Hinata stood there watching his house, and fnally relize after the shock went away she needed to get ready. She was so nervous she walked slowly to her house. So that if she ran she would probably pass out. Her heart was doing flips. One minute it skip beats, and then the next its pumping so fast she can hardly no matter how her heart beats. When she got home. Her father was training Neji. He took one look at her, and told her to lie down. She did, but if she wasn't allow to go outside. She would just sneak out, but leaving a note so that the entired clan won't go looking for her thinking she was kid-napped. Like she almost was a few years back. She wished her father ould accept Naruto, and itas just a mircle Neji did. Now, thats what scared her. Neji like him yet he thought he was annoying.

Back to Sakura...

Sakura was still humming, and singing that she didn't hear the knock on the door down stairs. She got out, brush, and dried her pink bubble-gum hair. She didn't know why, but a feeling of sadness, and dread came upon her like when Sauke left, but this time was different. Like death was coming. She got dress, and went to her room. Then the phone rang. She grab the phone.

Sakura anwer, "Hello?" A man's voice came on, "Yes, is this the Haruno residence?" Sakura said, "Yes." The man replies, "Is this Haruno Sakura?" Saukra's feelings came back, but stronger now, "Yes." She said again, but shakingly. The man said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but the man..." There was a pause as he took a deep breath. Sakura's heart was beating pretty loud wondering if thats why he stop. She thought, _'Is it Kakashi, no way I just saw him then again, but what about Sasuke, but the man said sorry. No one trust Sasuke anymore. What about Naruto? Could it be...'_ She couldn't finish the thought the man came back on.

"Again i'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but your father Haruno Yakuso was found dead earlier this moring." Sakura's heart beat got louder, and louder as he continue. "He was a good man died while fighting. We are tring our best to found out who it is." Sakura almost fainted. "Ma'am are you still there, but I have to tell you this it's my duty here." Sakura sallow, "Go on i'm still here." The man went on, "Well he look as though he had just died, and today we are sending out our best hunter nin to try, and find evidence, and find those who might be alive. The hunter nin will be accompied by someone. I'm not allow to know their names, or else I would've told you."

Sakura relize she would be the one looking for this stuff. Not to mention, but her uncle, aunt, mother, and some others were on this mission. Would she find her mother's dead body, or save her. She automatically hung up, and fell on the floor, and grab a pillow, and cried into it. She heard a familer voice, "Sakura I forgot to tell you the time of the mission, and that..." Kakashi looked around, and saw Sakura balled up on the floor, and crying. Kakashi went over there to see if he could comfort her. By putting an arm around her. She cried onto his shoulder. She choked out, "My f-father is...is g-gone." Kakashi understood her. Sakura now haves Sasuke gone, and her father dead. He knew why they were going on the mission, but he was never good with these things, and it was better if Sakura found out on her own. Sakura was slowly falling apart, and he knew it.

When Kakashi came she felt alittle bit better. Then wnen he spoke soothing words to her she felt alot better. She relax alot since Kakashi first found her. He went away for a second, and came back with a cup pf tea. He sat her on her bed, and gave it to her. Sakura took a sip of tea, and held the warm cup in her hands. Sakura felt weak, dried out of tears, distant, and cut off from the world. Even worst she felt something for the man in the room, and it was about the same as Sasuke, but not quite. Slowly Sasuke was slipping away from her. The man in front of her didn't seem like the Kakashi she knew he was like a stranger now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- In the next chapter i'll try to put something about Ino's wedding, and about Sasuke. Any ideas about this please tell me.


	3. Thoughts

A/N- Tell me if this fic sucks, or if it is good. **PLEASE REVIEW!...**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**Title: Memories Can Be Bad**

**Chapter three: Thoughts**

When Sakura woke up the next day. She saw a cup of tea on her window seal, by her bed. Then it hit her. Her father, the mission, and Kakashi. Sakura felt a warm hand in her hair, and on her waist. She relize it was Kakashi's arms, '_Must of fell asleep.'_ She came to the conclusion that he tried to comfort her. She automatticly got up, and went downstairs. She saw a letter address to her. She sat down to read it. It said...

Dear Sakura,

Hey just writing to tell ya the wedding is in ten days. I can't wait! I'm too busy to come by. So i'm writing this.

Maybe after six days or so. Come by, and help me pick some flowers out on the tables for the reception.

-Ino Y

P.S. See ya there big brow.

She thought, '_Big brow? I'll get back at you Ino-pig.' _Sakura now remember Ino's wedding. It seem a little joy filled her. She turn around, and Kakashi was standing there watching her. They sat down. He whisper, "You don't have to do this mission Since you know its about your father." Sakura shook her head no,. "Kakashi I wouldn't do that. I have to at least, and try, and save my family." Kakashi nodded, and replied, "Sakura meet me at the gate at two, and bring your medic bag." Sakura took a shower, and got dress. She went to the ramen stand. Hinata was there waiting for Naruto. Sakura sat down besides her, "Hey there Hinata!"

Hinata talked back, "Oh, hi there Sakura." Sakura thought, '_Wow she got better at talking.'_ Naruto came running up to them, "Hey there guys. Hows it going?" Sakura turned around to face him. Sakura replied, "Oh, just getting ready to go on a mission, and Ino's wedding is coming up." Hinata got red, "Um, fine am getting better at training now. Thanks for helping Naruto." Naruto got red, and scratch his head, "Um... yeah, your welcome." They stare at each other. Then Kiba ran up to them.

Kiba said, "Hey Hinata, Shino got bitten by a bug when we were training, and can't find his parents anywhere. He can't even speak!" Hinata said, "Hai!" Then she ran after him. Naruto yelled after them, "I'll catch you guys later. I have to do something first." Then Sakura walk towards her home. Naruto ran after Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan. Wait up!" He finnaly caught up to her, "Hey Sakura why are you so sad?" Sakura didn't want him to know. Until right before the funeral. So she made up a quick lie, "I'm just alittle stress about the mission today, and right now I just remembered I for got to pack up something." Naruto seemed to believe her. Because he turn around, and said, "Bye Sakura-chan." Then he went the direction Hinata went.

The real reason she said that because she needed to be alone. Though she went home, and put her medic bag in her backpack, and then went to take a walk with it on. So her could go straight there after her walk. She first went to where Sasuke left her, and said

'_Thanks Sakura... for everything' _Then she woke up on a bench. Also where Sasuke almost kiss her.(Naruto used transformation jutsu) Sakura went to the training grounds, and the bridge where she meets team seven before every mission they go on. Then she dreaded the next monment. It was the K.I.A monument. Sakura thought to herself, '_Father I knew you would end up on this monument, but not this soon.' _

Then Kakashi appear besides her. Sakura looked at him. He was looking at the monument. She turned to look at it too. Sakura asked him, "You knew he died didn't you?" Kakashi didn't answer. He was still looking at the monument. Sakura was on the brink of tears, "Answer me Kakashi!" Sakura screech. Kakashi sigh,

"I didn't want to tell you I was never good at those kind of things." Kakashi sais calmly, but you could detect the sadness in his voice. Sakura looked down, "Naruto is hardly around anymore aways training, Ino is leaving me, and marring Shikamaru, father is gone, and who knows about the rest of my family? Everyone is leaving me! I try to not think about it, but its to damn fucking hard!" Sakura was crying now. Kakashi put his hand on her, I will never let my comrades die. Naruto, and me aren't dieing soon. So you still have us. Naruto has a mission with us two days after Ino's wedding. Ino remembers you, because she invited you to be her maid of honor. I promise we'll save some of your family Sakura." Sakura thought_, ' Some of my family? What about the rest? What does he think?' _Sakura wiped her eyes, and looked up at the monument.

Sakura's back face Kakashi, but she guesses he was looking at the same thing she was. "Kakashi, we better get going. If we want to helped them home...alive." Kakashi thought, _'I don't know if I could promise that much.' _They walked towards the gate that lead out into the forest. It was quiet for awhile. Then Sakura asked, "Where are we starting?" Kakashi avoided her eyes, "Where they were first at, where Yahuso was killed, and find their trail next." Sakura thought, _'With my luck that won't happen, and everyone will died.'_ Then Naruto's words came to her...,_ 'If you never tried, you'll fail, and never know what your capable of. Or if you try, and believe in yourself you can do anything!' _Sakura just had a strange feeling of hope. One of the strongest she ever had before. Kakashi looked over to see the once faded out, green, dull, eyes, but now saw bright, and strong eyes. He thought, '_Wow the will of fire burns in her. Like it was a huge part of her soul.'_ Sakura had a weird feeling.

Sakura loooked over at Kakashi, and caught him staring. She didn't why, but she giggle. Sakura got red, and Kakashi looked forward. Then Kakashi had a strange feeling about this situlation. He didn't know why, but asked, "Whats so funny?" Sakura smile, "That look on your face. It looked funny. Sometimes I wonder what your thinking." Kakashi was on automatic, because he didnt think he just talk, "Like when?" Sakura seemed to hate that question., "Well..., like when you came in when I was crying on my floor, or by the monument." Kakashi answer noticing Sakura was nervous about this subject aroung him, "When I saw you in your bedroom crying. I didn't know what to think, or do. So i did my best. When we were at the monument I thought of my past, and your future." Sakura thought, '_Fine be compilated.'_

Sakura knew her father wanted her to be happy, and Kakashi made her laugh, think, and alot of other things. Her eyes widen of what she relized. '_NO!' _she thought. '_Not my ex-sensai. At this age its taboo! I'm only 17. Sakura pull yourself together. __**Cha!**_ She looked at Kakashi, and looked back. _'Is Kakashi what I want? No its Sasuke, but hes gone, but i'll wait, what if he never comes back, or hates me?_ Kakashi then interrupted her thoughts, "Saukra are you okay? We are almost there." Sakura shook her head yes, and clear her thoughts.

As they arrive Sakura grasp. Her father's kunai was there. The one she had given him on his birthday. It said '_Haruno'_ on it. If someone would trace the edges of it. It would cut their finger. There was a pool of blood aroung it. Spatters of blood surrounded the small area. Saukra was now beyond tears. Someone killed her father ruthlessly, and didn't care. That scare her because the rest of her family was still out there. Either all dead, wounded, and some alive...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey anyone want to give ideas? Interview, or no more chapters. ATLEAST FIVE! Then that tells me if I should continue...

**Please review! **


End file.
